Cruel Dunes
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Upon a planet of sand and rock, a hidden race exists. A Predator has come to hunt for trophies and glory, a young shape shifter was exiled, have these two met by pure chance or have ancient Gods intervened...? Read FFN profile.
1. Past Grief & Not Alone

**Welcome to the first episode of…**

**Cruel Dunes**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Episode One**

**"Past Grief & ****Not Alone"**

* * *

Walking slow and loosely, my paws would sink into the soft burning sands, up one slippery dune then down another, hazing mind determined to proceed in this tireless track. I will not die like some common Daga, nor shall I bare the shame that should be my Sire's, I will not meet my fate here upon the blue sands!

Easer said then of done…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_Rend her wings so she will never again rise to our skies and ranks! For her transgressions against our laws let her know the place of lowly beasts, rip her Fire Cord as well. Scar her so all will know her shame!" The Dragon Father bellowed his magnificent black scaled head held high._

_A shudder racked my long reptilian spine, causing the gray chains that bound me on the floor to jingle like glass bells, betrayer…murderess…thief…my own Sire had lain these claims to me… Lifting my blindfolded head, I snarled defiantly, revealing every golden fang I possessed…_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

My short front arms gave out and I went skidding down a partially high dune, squeezing violet eyes shut I tucked in what remained of once beautiful wings and continued to roll in my exhaustion. Finally arriving at its bottom, my internal world spun when I tried to heave my body up, only to stumble right and left then land on my stomach, limbs spread out beneath me.

This was…so shameful…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_My shrill roars of excruciation torment echoed through the entire cave complex, while across the halls, on the raised ledges where Elders sat, my Great Blue Clutch Mother fought the holds of nine fully-grown Golden Guardian Dragons… Talons covered in silver sheaths ran down the membrane of my wings, shredding the delicate skin, each piece falling to the orange blood soaked ground like leaves… Prideful as I was…the scream for my Great Dame came out on a broken cry, causing her to toss off three of the Guardian Dragons, only to have five more rush and hold her down…_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Hiccupping, I coughed as sand darted down my dry throat, whimpering softly, part of me wanted to curl into a ball…and cry to the Moon Goddess for some kind of mercy… However, the stubborn side won the battle, climbing slowly to trembling limbs I wobbled side to side, continuing to walk on sheer will alone, my long neck and head hanging low, tail dragging in the dark blue sands.

What use is pride if you are dead…?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Shuddering on the floor, my back felt so light, so terribly light…they had left me with the bone lining of my wings…as a reminder._

"_Lift her head!" The Father Dragon commanded, his deep voice like two rocks being ground together._

_One of the Wing Shredders seized my snout in his front paws and I fought against the powerful hold, thrashing my head from side to side, the silver talons sinking deeper into the skin of my lower jaw._

"_Now cut her Fire Cord!" The Dragon Father ordered with a delighted rumbling purr._

_The scrape of a dragging tail as a balancer and the heavy pat of back paws, made me struggle all the harder. Another snout touched my own and I immediately bit down on the soft flesh of the nose, despite my golden fangs digging in this tender place, no reaction was made…because it was my older Clutch Brother…I would know that blood anywhere. Relinquishing my hold, I tried to spit out the cold orange blood that tasted of salt and sour golden rock, one of my Kin was to be my executioner…no physical pain could match the shame…_

_Becoming limp in the hold, I let out a shuddering sigh of resignation, as warm paw moved just above my collarbone, there was a sharp pain, much like yanking a scale, the Fire Cord…severed… Losing it is painless, just a quick stab with a silver talon tip…it is the shame…that would kill most Dragons…_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

The twin suns of Lai and La beat down upon my already overheated back, aggravating the wing wounds to blisters, the long aqua mane shielded the soft scales of my neck, but unfortunately, there were no quills along my spine to hide from the radiance of the suns.

With paws deep in the sand I hesitated, there was a burning in the center of my stomach, spreading out like poison, a spark of anger, born from the injustice, but feeding from the heat, I tossed my head, roaring in a sudden bout of Dragon's Fury. I reveled in the hot sensation flowing through my scarlet hazed mind as I reared up on my long hindlimbs.

Sadly, I had nothing to take this fury out on…at least nothing living, screaming I slashed at the shifting blue sands beneath me, creating huge waves to arc up, my tail swung, striking the ground with a loud thump. Slicing the nearest dune with my wings, I smiled, though the searing pain from the open wounds wept in protest, I rapidly struck, rolling my body in something like a mating dance, twisting my shoulders to gain the best aim. The Wing Shredders may have taken my ability to fly, but they never removed the golden edges that decorated the five-finger like wing bones…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_Cast her to the Blue Sea Desert! She will die in the way of weaklings and traitors, the Sand Wyverns shall feast upon her rotting carcass! That is…if the suns do not kill her first…" My Sire chuckled, the Dragon Father…_

_I did not bother to fight, outnumbered, weak from blood loss, and chained with the strongest metals we have…what was the point of a struggle? The two Wing Shredders removed the stakes from the ground then wrapped my front paws in their tails, dragging me out of the main cave dome… Flicking long wide ears backwards, I could hear the roars and crashes of bodies hitting the floor as my Clutch Mother fought the Guardian Dragons._

_At least my Great Dame would not abandon me…_

_I fell into a daze as our lengthy track led us through turns, dips, rises, and finally the cave mouth…my underside rubbed raw and bloody from the rocks, I knew there would be a trail of missing ivory scales in our wake. Releasing my aching paws, the two Wing Shredders took to the air, I could feel the heavy wing beats stirring the winds as they hovered above me, one seized my upper wing-arms, the other took hold of my fifteen feet long tail in his front and back paws._

_Strained wing beats caused us to rise up, hanging limply in their holds I yearned to lift my head…because this would be my last time to soar in our gray skies…_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Coughing from so much airborne sand, I crashed onto my side, never allow yourself to embrace the Dragon's Fury! I cursed myself in every possible language known to the Dragon world for this Hatchling foolishness, my Sire may have banished me yes but I still possessed my Guardian training!

Placing my head down I permitted my eyes to fall, despite the annoying little grains of sand clawing at my nose, a musky scent drew my attention. Cracking one eye open I jerked in surprise, because lying facedown right in front of my snout…was a Yautja.

How in the Four Deserts did I fail to notice a Predator? Rolling off my side it took a few moments to rise from my belly, swaying weakly I lowered my head to peer at the fallen Hunter… From what I could see of the skin, it was a dark green with black spots, waist length dreadlocks fanned out over a wide back, I reached out a shaky paw and flipped the Hish-qu-Ten over. Male, my mind supplied, for he lacked the mammary glands required to be a female, tapping him gently with a soft pink pad of my paw, he did not even stir.

I nuzzled out from beneath the Predator what had to be a…red cape, tugging at it the way a Hatchling might tug at its Clutch Mother's tail for attention, still no movement. However, I knew this alien was not dead, the slight rise and fall of his chest told me that much. I do not intend to eat the Hunter because all Dragons are highly allergic to Predator blood, we breakout in hives under our scales, we cannot control our bowls, our joints ache for days…and this is only the mildest of effects when we try to devour them. He most likely had collapsed from the heat, if Dragons suffer in this kind of temperature; it had to be near fatal for a Hish-qu-Ten. Releasing the cape, I rose onto my hindlimbs and I picked the Yautja up in my front paws, cradling him against my chest carefully, this desert is vast and no one wants to be alone in such a place, especially a Dragon….

* * *

**Three hours later**

* * *

Night had fallen, and with it, the terrible heat dissipated, for me it was bliss, since I am after all a White Sand Dragon, born from a Blue Sand Dragon Dame, and my Sire…a Black Sand Dragon. To any of the kin, my heritage would be of the highest standards, my Clutch Mother comes from a long line of Blue Sand Moon Elders, where my Clutch Father's line is of Black Sand Moon Elders, and he is the reigning Dragon Father…

Sighing softly, after carrying the Predator in my front paws for so long it was a relief to shift him onto my back without the fear of him further backing in the suns, dropping to all fours, I felt a little giddy as I spied the old Dragon cave complex. I have often flown over the Blue Sea Desert hunting for a Daga or two, and in my travels I came upon an old abandoned cave complex. From the stories told from my Greater Second Dame, this ancient home is the very same one used during our harshest wars…

Trotting with an almost eager zeal, I carefully climbed over the high and low dunes, skidding once or twice…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_My wing-arms ached from the weight strain as we soared on the warm air currents, taking a deep breath I fought the urge to thrash around, common sense told me I would plummet to my death… I am not sure how long we sailed, for I kept wavering in and out of consciousness, but eventually all motion stopped, which jerked me from a fitful rest. The Wing Shredders released me, my ribs striking what had to be a dune, and I rolled down its steep slope…_

_My dizzying decent halted once I reached another dune's rise, groaning in misery, fatigued from blood loss, wings gone, Fire Cord cut, gashes covering my scaly hide, pulled joints, hungry…my life could not get any worse. I felt the chains unlock from my ankles and wrists, the blind fold removed, blinking from the morning light streaming across the sky, I angled my head to face the two Wing Shredders…yes, life can easily become far worse…_

_My third and forth Clutch Brothers stood proudly before me, their glinting eyes of red lacking emotion, refusing to lower my gaze I forced myself to rise. Panting harshly, I lifted my head and lurched forward with unstable steps, I staggered right between the giant males, passing them without a glance…_

_Their wings opened like twin cracks of thunder, other then that…they left without a sound, only the howling morning winds and the hiss of sand accompanied me now…_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I leapt weakly onto the cave's ledge lip, all the while aware of my knocked out companion; walking deeper into the dark passage for what felt like an eternity I came out into the main cave, taking a deep breath, a chocked sob escaped me, not even my own clan home could rival what I beheld…

A soaring dome with thousands of past battles etched into the gray stone, each surrounding the center where a glowing alabaster crystal hung. A low tune hummed throughout the cave, creating a soothing sensation that could cool even a raging Dragon's temper, this song was ancient, so old that no living Elder could translate it.

As I walked down the carved path, my paws made a soft clicking sound over the smooth surface, echoing along the towering walls, no doubt millions had probably followed this very same path… Stopping wearily, I carefully lowered my shoulder until the Predator slid off, still unconscious but now resting on the ground. I allowed tired limbs to surrender, my back reclined against a worn stone. Stretching to the fullest length of my neck, I dove and shamelessly guzzled from the star blue lake.

Licking my muzzle dry, I gazed across the softly glowing lake, reaching to the farthest corners of the cave, illuminating the walls with rivets of silvery blue light, half of the complex was flooded, some of the lair holes hidden below the water level. I watched the dancing luminance for a few seconds more before turning to the Predator, wiggling my tail under his back I wrapped it around him and pulled him near the water's edge. Leaning over the sleeping Hunter I peered at his face, a mask of dark gray metal hid him effectively, removing it would be near impossible, not without risking a claw accidentally cutting something vital.

Sighing softly, I uncurled my tail from his warm body; it would not be wise to wake him like this, I am one of the most dangerous preys to hunt by Hish-qu-Ten standards… Yes, all Dragons know of Predators, we are not ignorant; in fact, we have very advanced technology, such as space ships and scurrying mirrors. We watch other races to learn if they might pose a threat some day, humans for instance are a very unpredictable breed, they have a knack for learning fast, they are resourceful and like insects, they survive…

Closing my eyes I relaxed and pictured a small human female, Dragon bones shrank, certain organs disappeared and new ones replaced what was missing, a terrible inching spread under my scales as they became clothing, paws slowly morphed into hands and feet, gasping softly I tried to look down at my face or the lack of. Reaching up, I ran a paw…hand over my snout…mouth and sighed, human faces feel so strange, how can they live without a nice long snout?

Rising with a little wobble I struggled to walk, no tail to balance my weight, no large hindlimb paws to cushion my feet…no I get the tiny back paws of a human…falling to delicate knees, I decided to crawl to the Predators side instead. At least no one was here to witness this, settling comfortably next to the large creature I began to feel around his head and found four clips, along with two wires that held the mask in place. I jumped back when I removed the first wire, it hissed out a white steam and flayed around like a dying snake before going limp, drawing a very weak laugh from me, much too jumpy.

After unclipping and removing the last wire, I carefully eased it from his face, my own visage twisting at seeing the long mandibles, large brow, and the very interesting scar on his forehead… Tracing it with an unsteady fingertip I shook my head, moving behind the Predator I struggled to find a grip under his arms and maneuver his head to rest on my chest. It took a few moments before I managed to lift him and drag his immense weight over the smooth stone, I may look like a human but I retain my Dragon strength so long as I please.

I stopped at the lake's edge, taking my paws…hands out from under his arms, however I did not lay him back down, I kept his head resting on my chest. Slipping two fingers between the lower mandibles I eased them apart, no easy task believe me, with my free hand I cupped water into my palm, rising the Predator's head higher, it took three tries to get the water to his inner mouth… I have read many tomes on the Hish-qu-Ten, if they are not cautious when drinking they will choke themselves by mistake, lips come in handy when you need them.

Dipping my free hand into the water I ran it over his head and face, my other hand now resting on his neck checking his temperature, I am not sure what the normal body temperature is for Predators, but he should cool down…oh. Bright yellow eyes sprang open and immediately zoned in on me, then flicked to my wet hand resting on his mandible jaw line, he stared at it to the point I became uncomfortable…

"**Are you well?"** My clicking probably had a very thick accent to go with it but at least the message got through.

"**How…?"** The Predator's question went unfinished when he abruptly rose to a hunched sitting position, broad shoulders shaking with his loud coughing echoing on the high walls. Gasping for air he started to tilt towards the water, moving quickly I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and steadied him as best as I could, which was not much… Moving around him I stood on his left to act as a leaning post, the Yautja did not complain, instead he leaned against my side. I hope I was not the reason he…

"**How do you know my language Ooman…?"** Though very tired sounding, the deep gravely voice reminded me of my Sire…but not in a bad way. **"I have read about your race and found some of the language…"** This was as truthful as I could be without releasing too much information. The Predator turned his head, staring with out blinking, so I meet his gaze and refused to drop it, a frown appeared, he cocked his head to the side. **"I am not certain you are an Ooman…what are you?" **The question caught me off guard and I stiffened, what gave my nature away?

Chuckling at my own foolish doubts, I shook my head, long aqua hair, snake eyes the color of violet, ears pointed like a fox's, and my hide is as pale as my ivory scales…no wonder he believes me to be another species… **"I am human…but I am unique."** Obviously, he did not accept this, but before he could get another question in, I asked one. **"May I know you name warrior?"**

"**I do not give out my name lightly Ooman, that is an honor only bestowed to another warrior…"** My indignation must have shown, because he clicked his upper mandibles in amusement, I have served my Dragon Elders ever since I gained the rank of Guardian! Instead of breaking his skull in or insulting his honor, I smiled sweetly. **"I see…then I suppose it does not matter that I saved your life from the heat of the desert. Nor that I bothered to try and keep you from falling into the water…yes I understand…warrior."**

I stepped away from the surprised Predator and walked away with a little unsteadiness back to my former worn resting rock. Plopping down against it, I crossed my ankles and got comfortable, but cracked an eye open to make sure the Hish-qu-Ten did not fall into the water. He had turned and followed my walk, leaning on one arm to keep his balance, expression still stunned.

"**Did you honestly think you walked here in your sleep? No, I carried…dragged you with me…I could have left you for the Sand Wyverns to devour…"** I halted in my calmly spoken indignant rant, because the Predator had risen to his feet and was coming towards me. Every instinct screamed for me to rise, to fight, but I ignored their loud pleas and sat relaxed, one eye fully opened to follow his movements. Apparently, the tomes were correct on Yautja recovery time…

* * *

**--To be continued--**

**--Tune into Episode Two--**

**"Stay with me"**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**

**© 2007-I own this world, my main character and the names used, along with the plot.**

* * *

**R&R please**


	2. Stay With Me

**Cruel Dunes**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Episode Two**

**"Stay With Me"**

* * *

The Predator halted in front of me, yellow eyes boring down with an impressive strength, I refused to acknowledge such a thing as intimidation…but it was certainly effective. In a fluid motion, he knelt down on one knee while lifting his right hand, thus I tensed for the worst. As it turns out, there was nothing to be concerned about, he reached out and gripped my left shoulder, shaking it gently. **"I am Lone-Spear of the Crimson Tusk clan…"** His blunt admission surprised me…I had expected him to remain difficult, not come right out and tell me his name…

Rising to my knees, I grasped his shoulder and mimicked the Predators idea of greeting, **"I'm…"**My voice and lips froze, bound by an ancient magic, I could no longer use my real name…so long as I was striped of clan and rank, **"I am Weeping-Mountain, outcast." **Not the best of introductions I could have done…Lone-Spear's broad eyebrows lifted, I suppose he did not anticipate the outcast bit…releasing his shoulder I sat back down, folding cold hands over my warm stomach.

Lone-Spear released my shoulder, cocking his head to the side, **"How are you an outcast Ooman…Weeping-Mountain." **His mild slipup made me smile faintly, **"I would rather not talk about it…on these sands the past is always erased."** A flicker of emotion fluttered over his strange face and he briefly glanced away, before choosing to sit beside me, silently staring ahead, observing the soft blue lights dancing over the worn rock walls. I had to resist the urge to lay my head against his muscled arm and battle the desire to play with one of the dreadlocks that was resting on my shoulder…a huge tongue-curling yawn interrupted my musings. The sudden weight of fatigue pressed down on my eyelids and limbs, which drew another vast yawn from me; ah, to the Dark Ancestors with it…I had helped him, now he could help me…

Abandoning normal caution, I pillowed my cheek upon the thick arm, instantly he stiffened to the point I thought I was resting on a damn rock… A few stiff seconds past and one by one, Lone-Spear's muscles relaxed, though he did try to shift away…or so I believed. Instead of pushing me away or moving, he lifted the arm I was resting on and as gravity tilted me downward, he gently slowed my decent, allowing me to slip along his chest and rest on his thigh. I pried one heavy eye open, gazing at Lone-Spear from the corner of my vision, **"If those who come here no longer have pasts…will you stay with me…Weeping-Mountain? I do not…like being alone…"**

The softly spoken words struck me as very odd, Predators were never this…emotional, they were hunters, not kind caring creatures…yes they have honor…but a fear of being alone? Closing my eye I nodded, both in of agreement and so I could feel the strange skin beneath my cheek, it reminded me of a Dragon's under-skin, thick like rubber but soft as the wing membrane. A soft purring is what I fell asleep to, Lone-Spear's steady breathing and the mildly unpleasant rock digging into my hipbone…being human is quite uncomfortable…

**

* * *

**

**--To be continued--**

**--Tune into Episode Three--**

**"To the distant east"**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**

**© 2007-I own this world, my main character Weeping Mountain , Snarling Tusk, and the names used, along with the plot.**

* * *

**I know it's painfully short, but I'm still experimenting with it**

**R&R please**

**Tell me what you thought of these two, like, dislike?**


End file.
